


Cisco/Julian one shots

by Geeky_Angelo



Category: The Flash
Genre: Angst, Cisco Ramon panic attack, Crying Cisco Ramon, Crying Julian Albert, Fluff, Julian Albert has panic attacks, M/M, cisco can sing, julian can sing, julian is alchemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_Angelo/pseuds/Geeky_Angelo
Summary: Basically the title





	1. Soaking Pt.1

"Yessss!!!" Everyone screamed when Barry put the meta in handcuffs. Cisco gave a small smile, but his usual excitement wasn’t there.

"Good job." Iris encouraged as Barry hurried back to S.T.A.R Labs. Barry whooshed in with papers flying everywhere. He dropped water on the floor and was stacked everywhere. He held his arms out in a ta-da type of way. He took his mask off and was met with a clap on the back from Joe, and admiring look from Iris. Everyone had a right to be happy, they had spent hours trying to hunt this meta. It made it even harder with the thundering and rain. But even then, Cisco just wasn't feeling it. Barry looked at the clock on the wall.

"There's still time. How about drinks? First rounds on me."

"Sounds good to me." Joe said. Everyone got up except Cisco.

"You coming?"  Cisco sat up a little from the slouched position he was in.

"No. I uh have a lot to figure out. I have repairments and I may have found something that'll make you lava proof." Barry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why would I need to be lava proof?" Cisco shrugged.

"You never know."

"Weeeelll ok. We should go then. I guess?" Everyone agreed and headed out. Caitlin turned around to whisper down in Cisco's ear.

"Are you sure you want us to go." Cisco sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah I'm sure." He gave a faint smile as Caitlyn pecked him on the cheek.

"Get some rest ok." He waved her off.

"Yes mom." He said sarcastically. She gave a worried smile then went out to follow the others.

———————TIME SKIP-————————-—

Cisco wipes the sweat off his forehead. He stands back to look at his work. He groaned for the 6th time that minute. Working on a super suit that smells like demon shit is harder than it sounds. He went back to working on the emblem when the alarm went off. He sped down to the computer and turned it on. The security camera came on and revealed it was just Julian. Cisco rolled his eyes. I mean he could just pretend that no ones there....

His phone rung and he looked down to see it was Barry. He picked it up rolling his eyes.

“Yeesssss.” He said annoyingly drawn out. He was watching Julian looking around in the windows, and tugging on the door.

“Is anything wrong.”

“Oh yeah totally. Nothing’s more dangerous than a drenched puppy trying to get in.”

“Oh... well why are you just in there, let it in.” Barry said clearly upset.

“No can do coach. He’s a dick. About 5’6, blonde hair, British accent. Ring a bell.” Cisco grabbed a lollipop from his little drawer and put it in his mouth. You could hear Caitlyn grab the phone.

“Let him in Cisco.” Cisco rolled his eyes.

“Why should I. I can’t have him ruin my night.” He said walking out.”

“Cisco please. He’s a good person once you get to know him.” Cisco sighed and grabbed a towel.

“I don’t know Caitlyn. Your a really nice person. Your standards are low...”

“Just LET HIM IN!” She yelled in the phone. Cisco raises his eyebrows.

“Yes ma’m.” He said. A loud crash of thunder came over head, and his phone went off. Stupid thunder he thought. Well there goes WiFi for the night. He just put his phone on the charger, although it was at 80%. He took his sweet time walking to the entrance hoping Julian would go away. He didn’t. When Cisco opened the door, Julian kind of walked past him. Cisco shrugged and closed the door. Julian was physically shivering. Of course he was wearing a light blue plaid shirt, and a grey vest. With the slacks of course. As Cisco looked closer, he noticed that Julian looked better with his hair put up, and his stubble shaved. Ok Cisco will admit he has a slight crush on him, but it’ll never happen so what’s the point. Cisco handed him the towel taking the sucker out of his mouth.

“Thanks mate.” He heard Julian say. He rubbed his hair, and his clothes the best he could.Julian looked up and Cisco was already walking to his work room. He turned around motioning for Julian to follow him. Julian caught up, and they were just walking with an awkward silence.

“So what’d you come back for?It’s pouring outside. And weren’t you already sick?” Barry came today explaining that Julian had been out of work for 3 days. Julian NEVER misses work. Barry decided to talk to Singh about it, and figured that Julian was very sick. Now looking, Cisco can see. His face was pale, his nose was red. He was basically a living zombie.

“Oh I um left my bag here.” He said sniffing a lot. Cisco nodded.

“Soo you came all the way here for a bag?” Julian nodded.

“There must be something important in that bag huh.”

“Work.” Julian mumbled. When they got past the cortex Julian went in.

“I got it.” He said slinging his bag over his shoulder. Cisco nodded.

“Well I’ll go back home now.” Cisco frowned.

“You know what you should wait out the storm here.” Julian shook his head.

“S ok.” He said. Cisco doesn’t know why but he was trying to find any excuse to make him stay.

“Well you don’t have an umbrella.”

“I didn’t get one earlier, I walked here.” Cisco scoffed a little.

“WALKED why didn’t you drive.!!!”

“I don’t have a car yet.” he said blushing a little.“And plus I’m used to driving on the right side, not the left.”

“Well how far is your House from here?”

“Oh um.” He paused to sneeze. “The apartments are a couple of minutes away.”

“Yeah when your driving. That’s 5 miles.” Cisco thought a minute. “What if you stayed with me for tonight?” Julian’s eyes widened a little.

“No of course not. I wouldn’t want to be a burden. And I wouldn’t want to get you sick.” Cisco smiled a little. “Sick? Pfff. What is sickness anyway? And plus there’s a lot of room. And it’s warm, and I might have some clothes that could fit you.” Cisco was a couple of inches taller than Julian. And a little bigger. But still, he could rock one of his Star Wars shirts.

“Well.. I guess if it’s ok with you.” Cisco smiled.

“These repairs can wait a day or two. Let’s get out of here.” Cisco turned down everything and double checked. He got the umbrella and let Julian hold it while he licked the door. They ran to Cisco’s car: and got in dripping wet. Cisco started the car and they drove of into the night. Another crash of thunder rolled overhead.Cisco, not paying attention, didn’t notice the little jump Julian gave, or his scared look.

 


	2. Christmas Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since leaving England, Julian has felt left out and alone. Not to mention that he buries himself in work everyday. But after a lot of convincing from Team Flash, Julian decides to come to the Christmas party at Star Labs. Lets just say that's not the only Christmas present he gets this year.

Julian sighed as he loosened the tie from his neck. The long day at work took its toll on him as he tried to relieve the soreness from his shoulders. He set his work bag down on the table and went to the refrigerator.

 

"So what will it be today hmm?" He asked himself as he opened the fridge. All that was in there was some leftover takeout and some half empty water bottles.

 

"Takeout it is." He grabbed the leftover noodles, and groaned as he sat down on the couch. He reached for the remote and turned on the tv. Julian smiled a little bit. Jerry Springer automatically came on. It might seem weird, but Jerry Springer was the best show out there.

 

"Yeah Jerry, I slept with him too. It was guud-" That's all the girl could say before the other good started swinging on her head. Julian shook his head and stabbed some noodles with a fork, putting it in his mouth. He checked his phone to see what time it was and sighed. Time was going by so slow. He was off work for the holiday, but he didn't see the point. He had no family since Emma died, and he had no friends. Well, there was team Flash but they didn't like him much. Well it's not like he could blame them. Julian sighed just as his phone rang. It was Barry. Wait, when did Barry get his number? He put that thought aside as he answered the call.

 

"Hello Mr. Allen." He answered, trying not to sound like he was thinking about his whole life.

 

"Oh.. Umm.. Hi Julian. So umm... how- how are you doing?" Julian rolled his eyes.

 

"Why is that any of your concern Mr. Allen?" He heard slight talking in the background. He heard Allen sigh.

 

"Well Cisco wanted to know-ahh." He heard slight fussing in the background. "We wanted to know if you would like to come to our Christmas Party. It's tonight. I know its on short notice but we really wanted you to come." Julian thought about it. He really didn't want to be the awkward one at the party, but he did say Cisco wanted him there.

 

"Oh... Ok. What time is it?" And just like that, Julian was stressed. What was he going to wear, he had to bring presents right? You know what, Julian decided, he was going to make some tea, and think of all this stuff later. He made his tea and sat down on the couch once more. Jerry Springer had gone off, now it was Dr. Phil. As he sipped his tea, he thought about what to wear. Cisco was going to be there right? Julian will admit, he has had a little crush on the mastermind behind the computer. His playfulness, and jokes. It just made Julian fall even more in love with him. Wait love? No no no, he hasn't loved anyone but his sister. He was just over reacting. Finishing his tea. He went to his tiny closet and started looking through his whole wardrobe.

—————————————————————

"Merry Christmas!! Well, Early Christmas!!" Cisco always got hyper around this time of year. Family, friends. Food. Some of his favorite things of all time. Speaking of friends, Julian hadn't shown up yet. Everyone was drinking eggnog and laughing about how the lights were set up. Cisco really hoped Julian would show up. He hadn't really opened up to anyone yet. Cisco wanted to be the first. You can't blame him. Julian is smart, dedicated, and has the sexiest accent Cisco has ever heard. Cisco took a sip of his eggnog. It had way too much vodka in it. Do you even put vodka in eggnog. He shrugged it off as he took another sip. He heard some rustling and looked up, as did everyone else. For once Julian was wearing something simple. He had some black jeans and a green sweater with the Grinch on it. Nobody else noticed it, but Cisco thought those jeans looked way too tight on him. It was probably just him though. Julian had a lot of bags on his arms probably cutting off his circulation.

 

"I'll take that." Cisco said as he helped Julian with the bags. Everyone went back to their conversations.

 

"Thanks mate." Julian said smiling softly. Cisco's heart fluttered a little.

 

"I'm glad you could make it." Cisco said setting the bags on the table.

 

"Well, we're all friends here right?" It kind of broke Cisco's heart a little that Julian had questioned it.

 

"Yeah of course." Julian smiled once more and Cisco smiled back. They were so close. If only Cisco leaned in a little more...

 

"Hey guys I would like to make a toast." They hopped a little and looked to Joe who had his cup raised.

 

"It's been a crazy year, but once again we've relied on each other." Joe then looked at Julian, "Julian, all though its been tough with you for the past couple of months, you've contributed to the team as much as anyone else." At this Julian blushed and looked down. "To Family!" Joe shouted. Everyone repeated it and drunk the rest of their eggnog.

 

"Now for the main event. Presents!" Iris shouted. They all went to the table and opened everything. Julian sat down and watched. Cisco got some new shirts, Iris got some notebooks for her journalism, and Joe got some pictures. Julian loved seeing the happy looks on their faces, but he couldn't help feeling the way he always did. Lonely. He got up and started to walk out. He tried to stop the tears from coming from his eyes. As he walked through the hallway he didn't know that Cisco saw him leave. Julian was I front of the elevator when Cisco made it to him.

"Leaving so soon?" Cisco jokes smiling. When Julian didn't respond he got worried.

"Julian?" He went next to Julian and saw he was crying. He pulled him into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Julian sniffed but didn't want to leave the comfort of Cisco's arms.

"It's just. I don't belong here. You guys were having so much fun, I just didn't want to intrude." Cisco pulled away grabbing Julian by his shoulders.

"I know it hasn't been easy, but you are part of the team now. And plus you didn't stay long enough." He held up a bag and put it on the floor.

"You got presents from everyone. They were upset to see you leave."

Julian was shocked.

"And plus. I would've missed you." Cisco added on. Julian blushed a little holding his head back to blink away the tears. Then he saw something green. Mistletoe. Cisco followed his gaze.

"Well it's a tradition. We wouldn't want bad luck right?"

"I guess we wouldn't." Julian replied. Cisco leaves in slowly, and Julian followed. As they kissed it was like the whole world stopped. They both pulled away slowly.

"You know, we should go out sometime. How does tomorrow sound?" Julian smiled and nodded.

"We should do that again. Just for good measure." Julian said shyly. Cisco smirked and grabbed Julian by his sweater, crashing their lips together. They kissed for what seems like eternity before they both had to pull away for air. Cisco took out his phone, sent a quick text, and grabbed Julian's bag.

"What was that for?" Julian asked.

"I'm telling Caitlyn we're leaving. I'm changing our date to tonight."

"Oh is that so Mr. Ramon." Julian said smirking. As the elevator finally dinged and they both walked in, Cisco leaned in close to Julian.

"Let's just say it won't be a very silent night." Cisco said as he kissed Julian intensely. The elevators closed, and they were gone. Let's just say the night wasn't silent at all. And the morning after. Well. Let's just say Julian wouldn't be able to walk for the next couple of weeks. And the lonely feeling he once had, was replaced with happiness as he looked at the man next to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Y’all ❤️


	3. 5 times Julian didn’t know what Cisco was saying, and one time it was the other way around

"Well it seems the meta can take atoms and spread them out to where the object is in a condensed form." Julian said putting the picture of the man on the whiteboard. 

"When Jordan Mulligan was found, his insides were actually sloshing around. Like it was..."

"Ok Ok _dios mio_ we didn't need to know that much detail." Cisco huffed putting the marker he was twirling down. Julian just met him with a confused look.

"What is it, do I have marker on my face?"

"What did you say?" He said confused.

"What?" Cisco replied.

"What.Did.You.Just.Say?" Julian repeated again. Cisco sighed.

" Well I said, and I quote we didn't need to know that."

"No before that." Julian said agitated.

"Dios Mio I didn't say anything before that."

"That." Julian said "that d word.

"Dios mio?" Cisco said confused.

"Yeah D- however you say it. What does it mean."

Cisco was confused for a minute but then he got it. He just smirked and continued to twirl the marker. Leaving Julian confused as ever.         ————————————————————————

It was late and everyone was home. Well except Cisco. He had been working on this new tech for hours yet nothing clicked. He could usually figure stuff like this in minutes but could he. Nooooo. He just had to be that stupid. He threw his screwdriver down in frustration fisting his hair for a minute.

"Rough night?" He heard a British voice from behind him. Julian. When he had first met the British man he hated him, but after they got to know each other they got closer. Cisco may or may not have feelings for him.

"You could say that." Cisco replies slumping down into his chair.

"Well I just came to check on you, I noticed your car was still out front when I was passing by."Cisco smiled a little bit., he checked up on him.

"That's very kind of you, would you like to sit down after all mi laboratorio es tu laboratorio." Cisco said extending his arms around the room.

"What did you say?" Julian said blushing. Why was he blushing. Cisco shook his head.

"Nothing." he replied. "Would you like to help me with this?" Cisco asked after a small moment.

"I'd be honored." Julian said as he walked over.

————————————————————————

Cisco couldn't believe he was gonna do this. He, Cisco Ramon, was gonna ask Julian Albert on a date. He was shaking all over and just wanted to die in a hole. Might as well start digging Cisco thought. Just then Julian walked in with his bag and sat it down on the chair. Caitlyn, Barry, and Iris were in the speed lab, Joe was at CCPD, and HR was around the lab doing god knows what. Cisco stared at Julian for a moment. He was so beautiful, and smart and funny, even though his humor was rude sometimes. Cisco took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey Julian." Cisco said nervously.

"Hey mate." Julian replies back straightening his already straight vest.

"So umm.. I was thinking that umm.. ya know...well Maldita sea, ¿por qué no puedo decir esto?" Cisco said raking his hand through his hair.

"Huh?" Julian asked tilting his head cutely.

Damn it Cisco thought.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date. With me. Tonight...well not tonight maybe this week, you know or next month if your-"

"Cisco." Julian stopped him smiling.

"I'd be honored to go on a date with you. How about this Friday?" Cisco's heart nearly kept out of his chest.

"Oh umm yeah. We can meet here."

"It's a date." Julian said. "Although I didn't know what you were saying halfway through that.” It was Cisco’s turn to blush then.

————————————————————————

They decided to go to a fancy Mexican restaurant that Cisco said was the best. And honestly, Julian couldn’t care where they went. Cisco has his hair pulled in a ponytail and was wearing a black and white suit.Julian thought he was hot at first, but now. It took everything in his power not to jump on him. They both talked and laughed for a while before they remembered they actually had to order something. Julian was looking at the menu perplexed.

“ Can you maybe order for me?” Julian asked shyly after a minute.” Cisco chuckles and called for the waiter. Julian had no idea what he said but the waiter seemed to understand.

“What language is that?” Julian asked after the waiter went away.

“Oh umm Spanish. I grew up talking it a lot.”

“Oh. Maybe you should teach me sometime.”“Of course.” Cisco said smiling into his wineglass.

———————————————————————— Both of them were a little drunk? But not enough to lose control completely. After taking a cab back to Cisco’s they barely made it in the door before Cisco’s lips were on Julian’s. Their tongues fought for dominance as they kissed but sadly(gladly) Julian lost.Julian wrapped his arms and one of his legs around Cisco’s waist. “Up” Cisco muttered against hips lips. Julian jumped wrapping both legs around Cisco. They were grinding against each other trying to get more and more friction.

“Quiero estar dentro de ti.” Cisco muttered against Julian’s neck.

“W-What does that mean.” Julian moaned his eyes glazed over.

“Why don’t I show you.” Cisco said eyes full of lust.

————————Plus One———————————

Julian groaned as he rolled over shielding his eyes. Then he felt a body beside him. He popped up instantly looking over. Then all the memories flooded from last night as he started blushing. Cisco blinked his eyes open and stared straight at Julian.

“Your cute when your blushing.” That made Julian blush harder.

“Come back down here, let’s cuddle.” Julian tried to roll his eyes as he laid back down. Leaning into Cisco.

“So what exactly are we?” Julian asked looking back at Cisco.

“Can we maybe..be boyfriends?” Julian let out a soft laugh.

“After last night, we can be anything.” Cisco let out a fake gasp.

“Are you saying you only like me for my body.” Cisco said putting his hand on his heart.

“No actually.” Julian said turning on his side toward Cisco.

“You are the kindest, cutest, smartest person I’ve ever met. I am so lucky to have you.” Cisco smiled and leaned in. And they actually kissed this time. With no rush, nowhere to go. Julian pulled back and laid down.

The phone rang disrupting the silence. “dis moi que c'est une blague” Julian said rubbling his eyes turning the phone on silent. Cisco looked at him puzzled.

“What you thought you were the only one who could speak a second language?” Julian said smirking at him.

 

Woop Woop


End file.
